We'll Bring You Back! - Inazuma Eleven Go!
by UnicornTalesLol
Summary: With all the threats dealt with, Raimon should be able to rest easily. - However that's never the case for them. The biggest threat they've ever faced before threatens them immensely. This time, they won't be able to rely on Tenma to keep their spirits up. With Tenma lost in time, Fey returns to help. But they were too late to stop Tenma from falling into the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

A scream ripped through his throat. Electricity crackled in high voltage around his body. Dangerous chemicals were being injected into his body, his veins turning purple.

Tenma was in pure agony; he wanted to move, to run, but he was restricted to the metal table. He lacked the strength to break the steel cuffs holding him down. Needles poked at his body, piercing his skin and injecting painful liquids into his bloodstream before pulling out to refill with something different. He couldn't keep his screams of pain in. The scientists surrounding him rushed around, not affected by the boy who was screaming in pain. His screams didn't bother them in the slightest. They were too _excited_. They wanted the surgery, as one could say, to go smoothly.

Tenma's head felt like it was splitting apart. They were tinkering with his head. He knew that. He was desperately grasping for the fragments of his memories with the Raimon Eleven; he didn't want to ever forget them. No matter what. However, the scientists didn't care what _he_ wanted. They only cared about getting the procedure done.

Blood lightly stained Tenma's body. The newly purple color of Tenma's veins contrasted against the red blood leaking from his already broken body. His Raimon Eleven Uniform held no protection against the unavoidable pain.

Another scream ripped through his throat.

They were deleting his memories. Despite already having changed Tenma's past so he was never saved by a soccer ball, the boy still held onto the memories of the Raimon Eleven. He didn't want to let them go. He _couldn't_ let them go. He could be fighting against the poisonous venom threatening to take over his entire body, he could fight against his restraints to get free, he could use his power to blow everything away. But that wasn't what he wanted; all he wanted was to remember those he cared about. Even if he were to blow away everything in the room, he wouldn't be able to blow away the machine deleting his precious memories. He just wanted to remember those who he cherished and fought alongside. Why was it becoming so difficult to do so?

Tenma attempted to focus. He did his best to block out the scientists shouts, he tried to ignore the agonising, unbearable pain throughout his entire body, and he tried to focus solely on his memories. He didn't care what happened to him. As long as he could remember them. They could do whatever they wanted to his body; as long as they allowed him to keep his memories of those he cherished.

Every time he clung to one fragment, another disappeared. He'd reach after the fragment which had disappeared, and whist doing so, the fragment he was holding onto would disappear while he was distracted.

So he settled for a single fragment which he would not let go of no matter what. The day the Raimon Eleven took a picture with all the members present. The old Inazuma Eleven, the coach that was fired when they faced Fifth Sector, Fey, and other time travelers, the managers, _everybody._ As long as he still remembered that picture, he was sure he'd find a way to remember everybody again. He focused the little drop of energy left in his entire being to cling to that fragment.

Tenma could feel his heart break as he watched his other memories be destroyed. Tears escaped his eyes as all the time he spent with everyone, was practically erased before him. But no matter what he saw being erased, he refused to let go of that one fragment.

He could only watch as his childhood memories crippled, his best friend Ruby, disappearing as if she never existed to begin with. As if their promise never existed to begin with. Tenma could hear both of their words as the memories were deleted.

" _Alright then! Ruby, I promise I will never join Fifth Sector! I promise on my life! And if possible, I'll take Fifth Sector down!" A young Tenma promised the girl with ruby hair, who was lying in a hospital bed in front of him_.

 _"I'm glad... But you don't have to go as far as to take down Fifth Sector... I don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself," Ruby muttered, a small smile on her face._

 _"No, I want to do it! But, you have to promise me something too, Ruby!"_

 _"I do? What is that?"_

 _"To make the promise even! Promise me that we'll meet again one day!"_

 _"Meet again? Fine. I can deal with that. Okay then, I promise you Tenma. We'll meet again one day. I'll get better and I'll come see you once you've joined Raimon. And make sure you do! I'll be waiting!" Ruby promised, a smile on her face_.

Tenma's heart was officially broken. He kept his promise, but Ruby wouldn't have anymore time to keep her promise. Even if she did, Tenma wouldn't recognize her. He wouldn't remember her. Assuming he ever had the thin chance of going back home.

Tenma turned his head away as the memory was destroyed. The promise was to be broken after all. Tenma could only watch as a fragment of a memory with his mother was also destroyed. The memory of when he first met Aoi passed through his mind before it was destroyed. A hollow feeling filled him. They were deleting all his childhood memories.

Somewhere along the line, he had lost the memory of being saved by a soccer ball. He couldn't remember why he wanted to play soccer so much to begin with, but he still remembered his time with the Raimon Eleven and that was enough to keep him going. He clung to the fragment which he chose to solely protect.

"We've hit the 48% mark for deleting his memories!" A scientist shouted over the various different noises. "But he's putting up some resistance! We can't get to a particular memory! He's beginning to resist the procedure!"

"So that's why he hasn't resisted so far? He's been protecting that memory," Another one mused.

"I don't care what he's protecting! Delete it! I don't care if you have to break him to do it! Ensure that memory is deleted or it may cause further problems later on!" The head scientist shouted.

Tenma felt the electricity around him amplify; he felt like he was being cooked alive. His head was about ready to explode from the pain as they tried harder to delete the fragment he so strongly tried to protect.

A smirk covered his face as he watched the procedure. He casually leaned against the wall behind him as he stared through the glass window.

"So he's finally resisting, huh?" The boy muttered to himself. He was the only one watching the procedure, and beyond him the walls were completely soundproof. Only him and the scientists could hear Tenma's screams. "Trying to hold onto a single memory so you have a chance to remember them... Not bad, but not good enough." The boy pushed the door opened, walking through the frenzy of scientists. A few sent questioning looks to him and two moved in front of him to stop him. Before they could say anything the boy stated; "Ignore me. I just want to do something. Continue the procedure."

"But Yuugure, sir, its dangerous here and-" The scientist started. Yuugure sighed.

"I hate it when people call me Yuugure. Just call me Yuu. And besides, its far more dangerous for him. I can handle a little pain. Or do you think I'm weak?" Yuu challenged, narrowing his eyes at the two scientists before him.

"N-no. Please do as you like, sir," With that, the two scientists scampered elsewhere and continued to work on the procedure. Yuu walked up to the boy writhling in pain on the metal table. The boy cracked open an eye, probably sensing Yuu's approach. Tenma's screams had ceased; this had confused Yuu greatly but he temporarily ignored it.

"There, there, Tenma. Your pain will be over soon enough," Yuu muttered to the boy in front of him. He patted the boy's head, not even flinching from the ferocious electricity burning his skin. Tenma looked at him with confused eyes as he opened his other eye. Yuu smirked. " _You don't have to suffer anymore_. I'll make sure of it. It's almost over. Bear with it a little longer. All you have to do, is _just let them go, Tenma._ Then, I'll protect you."

Tenma glared at Yuu. "I won't ever let them go," He rasped, his voice hoarse and his throat sore from his earlier screams. Yuu, already expecting such an answer, sent a sickeningly sweet smile towards Tenma. Tenma knew it wasn't a real smile; it held no warmth to him, it only served to send a chill down Tenma's spine. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuu. And from now on, I'll be your new captain," Yuu introduced.

"New... Captain?" Tenma muttered. Honestly, Yuu was surprised. The procedure still raged on but yet Tenma had silenced his screams and managed to speak actual sentences; Yuu had yet to see anyone else do this. But it only proved to him how strong Tenma was, making Yuu want Tenma on his team even more.

"That's right; You'll be joining my team soon enough. Once you're a little more... Complainant, that is. I'm fully aware that you would constantly try to rebel against me should you remember who you _used to_ fight alongside. Your loyal, which makes things very difficult for me. However, soon your loyalty will serve to help me. You'll serve and be loyal to _me_ and only me. And _no one_ will be able to change that," Yuu explained.

"You... I won't ever be loyal to you. I won't ever accept you as my captain! Shindou is my captain, and you can't change that! I will not follow someone like you," Tenma attempted to shout his words, but he kept his voice low due to his strained throat. Yuu smiled once again.

"But it's not like you'll have a _choice._ As far as you'll be concerned, you're joining a new team who you've never met before and that's as far as your memory will go. Why else do you think your memories are being deleted? So we can input some new ones without trouble," Yuu leaned down slightly on the metal table Tenma twitched on. Tenma sent a weak glare towards Yuu before he screamed in pain. Yuu closed his eyes, waiting for the scream to pass.

Tenma panted, his lungs struggling to take in oxygen. He felt like he was going to break. Like his body was about to snap into two from the pain. He was about ready to break entirely.

"We've reached the 50% mark. We'll be taking a break now, Yuugire, Sir. Otherwise his body won't be able to hold out," The head scientist stated, bowing slightly towards Yuu.

"Yeah, sure. Just remember to call me Yuu next time. You can all go now," Yuu dismissed all the scientists with a wave of his hand. The scientists filed out, eager to take their break.

The electricity around Tenma had calmed down greatly to a much more bearable heat - at least, compared to earlier. Tenma's headache had also calmed down to the point where it was like a normal headache, with the addiction of the annoying pounding in his head. The needles had stopped pricking Tenma's skin and instead lay still inside the machine, waiting for the procedure to begin again.

The various noises around the room had quietened down to a robotic beating and a few lights flashed from the bright colour of the buttons. A lot more blood stained Tenma's body, his blood leaking mainly from his arms and legs. Tenma felt like there was a hole in his torso, - a burning hole. Whatever had been injected into him seemed to be travelling to his chest, creating an intense burning feeling there.

"Well? How are you feeling? The pain should have mostly died down now," Yuu asked, standing up straight. Yuu stared down at Tenma. Tenma opened his eyes, the dull blue colour seeming more dull than usual. Yuu smirked at this.

"I won't join you," Tenma stated bluntly. Yuu sighed.

"So we're still on that, are we? In that case..." Yuu walked over to a beeping machine. He stared at the screen before a large smirk crossed his face. "Lets see what you're so hardly trying to protect," Yuu typed rapidly on the keyboard. Various different memories flashed through Tenma's head at an alarming rate. Fear crossed Tenma's face as he struggled to understand what was happening. He couldn't think straight due to his memories interrupting his train of thought. Yuu noticed the fear on Tenma's face.

"Try not to worry too much. All I'm going to do is delete that memory you're trying to protect," Yuu explained, his eyes scanning the screen in front of him. Tenma's eyes widened. He struggled in his restraints, desperate to find a way to escape the hell he was strapped down to.

Yuu sent a quick glance at Tenma's struggling before his eyes returned to the screen. "This memory must really mean a lot to you then..." Yuu muttered. Finally, the memory of which Tenma held dear appeared on the screen. Tenma froze instantly.

"I guess I found the right one..." Yuu noted Tenma's reactions. "Now all I need to do is delete it," Yuu hummed happily, about to set the computer to erase the memory. Just as Yuu was about to do so, Tenma's shout made him freeze.

" **NO**!" Tenma screamed, suddenly thrashing violently in his restraints. "Don't! I won't allow you!" Tenma continued to shout. Yuu took a step back, his eyes widened; he was temporarily shocked. Slowly but surely, Yuu completely understood the type of person Tenma was. Yuu regained his posture.

Yuu walked back up to Tenma. The boy didn't even notice his approach as he continued to thrash. Tears spilled from Tenma's eyes.

"It won't matter soon enough. They'll just be a distant memory. No matter how much you fight, Tenma, I _will_ win. There's nothing you can do but accept it," Yuu grinned down at the boy in front of him. Tenma momentarily stopped his struggling to stare up at Yuu, fear striking him hard. Tenma felt powerless against the person in front of him, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew he wouldn't stand that much of a fight against the boy hovering over him.

"No..." Tenma muttered. "It will matter!" Suddenly, something exploded behind Yuu. A powerful wind blew throughout the entire room, various different things smashing. Yuu attempted to shield himself as broken glass flew throughout the room, piercing and ripping at his skin.

"What are you doing?!" Yuu shouted, recognising the powerful wind as Tenma's power. The screen to the memory eraser began to smash. Yuu's eyes widened as he realized what Tenma was doing. However, Yuu was not about to let Tenma win.

Yuu rushed over to the computer, abandoning the thought of defence. Yuu typed rapidly, desperately trying to finish what he started before Tenna could destroy the machine and accomplish his goal. Just like Yuu, Tenma had completely thrown away his defence in order to destroy the machine and in doing so, made it far easier to delete his memories.

Yuu's eyes scanned the computer as he rapidly typed. "Almost there..." He muttered. Another heavy crack smashed the machine and it's functioning. Yuu mentally cursed. An alarm sounded, but it sounded far away despite the fact it came from the same room; Yuu was too busy concentrating. If he could just do this, then it didn't matter what Tenma destroyed from there on. He could destroy whatever he wanted, but without his memories he wouldn't be pushed to rebel as much and he would simply be a solider in which Yuu could break and control.

Yuu smirked as he finally found what he wanted. He stared at the screen for a second longer, heeding the warning but not really caring. Yuu pressed the button _'Enter'_ and allowed the machine to take control.

Yuu smirked in victory and a laugh erupted in his throat. Yuu's laugh echoed throughout the room, almost drowning out the sound of the wind. Yuu walked back to the boy on the table, his laugh dying down slightly. Yuu grinned at Tenma's face which was filled with fear.

"I told you, Tenma. I _will_ win and you will lose," Yuu stared down at the boy in front of him, a powerful eerie aura surrounding him. "There's _nothing_ you can do to stop me now," Yuu sent a quick glance to the now smashed memory eraser. However, it had been switched to a far more powerful setting that could not be undone. It may damage his brain, but it would delete all Tenma's memories no matter what.

"I win, Tenma. Game over," Yuu grinned as Scientists rushed into the room in a frenzy. Tenma mustered up all the hate he had, sending the most ferious glare he had towards Yuu. However, Yuu remained unfazed, knowing he had still won. Pain skyrocketed in Tenma's head.

Tenma didn't know how long he screamed for, but he remembered the electricity amplify, the pain in his head worsened, his lungs burning, and something painful enter his neck before he passed out from the pain.

The entire time, Yuu stood back and grinned at his victory.

 **'I win, Tenma.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsurugi punched the wall, not even paying attention to the crack of his knuckles as he did so. _How could he let them take Tenma?!_

Shindou sat down, sadly staring at the wall. Depression hung heavily in the air, as the Raimon Eleven, along with the managers mourned their lost. They had lost him. They had lost Tenma. How could they lose him?!

After all he had done for them, they couldn't even protect him. Everyone feared to what would be happening him at that moment.

Aoi sat quietly in the corner, staring out the window. Her head rested in her hands and she refused to look at anyone in the room. Not because she blamed any of them, she was proud and grateful that they had fought so hard for Tenma, - she knew that they had fought with everything they had and even though they had lost; they had still given everything. She was oddly content with that fact alone but the sadness still dwelled in her heart. Tenma was her best friend and now he was gone, injured and hurt and...

She had no idea what they wanted with him or what they were going to do with him, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

Coach Endou sighed. He had to do something. Granted, he was just depressed as his students, but he was their coach and it was his job to train them. Sure, they couldn't beat the enemy as they were now, but that never truly stopped them before. They just had to practice. They had to train some more and become even more stronger, strong enough to beat the enemy and bring Tenma back. Even though they had...

Lifting his own spirits, Coach Endou looked up, a grin on his face and his hands on his waist.

"Alright minna! Get up! We have a lot of training to do! Go home and rest for a couple of days but I want you back within a few days and we're gonna train like never before!" Endou shouted, balling his hand into a fist. Exhausted eyes turned to face him. Coach Endou sweat dropped.

They looked like the living _dead._

His eyes cast around the group and he could clearly see why.

Most of the members were covered in injuries, ranging from scratches to nasty-looking bruises, which could even be some major injuries to organs or bones. Perhaps he should take them to the hospital first...

"You know what? Change of plans. You girls did well treating their injuries so far, but I think we'll need to take them to the hospital..." Endou muttered. His hand reached into his pocket, clutching his phone. He'd have to call Gouenji and Kidou to them what happened...

~I'm sorry for not updating.~

Endou stared at the results with wide eyes. He knew there would probably be a couple of internal injuries, but he hadn't expected so _many_ internal injuries. He had expected at least one cracked bone at _most_ , not _several_.

Gouenji and Kidou walked up behind him, frowns on their faces. Endou was too shocked by the results that he held in his hand to even notice their presence behind him.

Concerned by his friend's actions, Kidou placed a hand on Endou's shoulder and the coach jumped a mile in the air, practically flying away from the touch. He turned around, his fear filled with panic but calmed down instantly at the sight of his friends. Kidou's hand remained in the air, once where Endou's shoulder had been. Slowly, Kidou lowered his hand back to his side, his frown deepening.

"Tell us everything that happened," Gouenji demanded, knowing if his friend reacted this way, the situation would most likely be at its worst. Endou sighed.

"I barely even understand it myself. It just came out of no where... The _match_ just started out of no where... I just can't wrap my head around it," Endou muttered, staring at his friends before staring back at the results.

"Just start from the beginning - when it all began. What happened? What were you doing just before the match started?" Kidou asked calmly, trying to get his friend to calm down slightly.

"Well, we were having practice like usual... Then, there was a bright light and then there was just... That team standing there. Then, they demanded that we handed over Tenma. Naturally, no one allowed that. So, they started a match. But the other team... They were so... So..." Endou muttered, trailing off. His composure began to crumple.

"They were what?" Gouenji asked, stepping forward.

"They were just so _violent_... I've seen my fair share of violent matches where they tried to put us out of commission, but, that team... They almost broke Tenma's legs for _good_. Hell, I wasn't even on the same side of the field when I _heard_ his leg _break_ ," Endou shivered. "I don't even want to think about what they wanted to do with him..." Endou squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears falling from his eyes as he recalled the violent tackle that had successfully broke Tenma's right leg, the snap that echoed throughout the field, and the pained scream of Tenma as he crashed to the ground. The cries of his beaten up teammates as they desperately tried to reach him, only to be knocked away by the ball that was hit with amazing physical strength. They didn't have a referee either, and even if they did, they'd probably be frozen in nothing short of pure fear.

"It was horrible... They broke Tenma's leg and they surrounded him. None of us were able to reach him and then the time for the match ended... We lost and then they just... They just, _took him_ and disappeared," By this point, Endou found himself shaking. It was a horrible memory to even think of. Even if he tried, he'd never be able to fully suppress the memories and the guilt, the _fear_ that came with it. He was their captain and he felt like he had failed them. Nothing anyone could say would probably fully convince him otherwise. "Tenma must be in so much pain right now..." Endou muttered, looking down. Gouenji narrowed his eyes before a determined look spread across his face. He placed a reassuring hand on the Coach's shoulder.

"We'll find him. We'll find him and we'll bring him back," Gouenji stated. Kidou stepped up behind him, nodding. Endou stared at them in dismay for a couple of seconds before nodding himself, the very same fire from years ago igniting his eyes.

"Yeah! There's no way we can give up now!" Endou shouted, balling his hands into fists.

-And that, is where the title of the book comes from. :3-

Tenma shivered. The same experiment room he was in was currently empty, the scientists having complete the procedure. That being said, he still had quite a few of his memories. He clung to them, stubbornly refusing to let them go. Although Yuu had switched the memory eraser to a more powerful setting, Tenma had still managed to resist while he could. Albeit, most of his memories had already been forcefully deleted. The only memories left were the most recent ones; battling fifth sector, fighting until the end and never giving up no matter how hard it got, meeting Fey and facing time, facing the second stage children... He smiled sadly.

Despite already losing so much memory, he refused to give up. The Inazuma Team had taught him that. When the going gets tough, never give up until it's over. He wasn't about to give up just yet.

Tenma's body trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was pounding and the light from the bright white room wasn't helping in the slightest. Neither was all the dull beeping around him. He was still strapped down to the table, cuffs securely wrapped around his bod and restricting his movements. His entire body was sore, hurting all over. He could feel both the cold and warm blood across his body. Luckily, he hadn't lost a dangerous amount, although he had still lost quite a bit.

He felt so cold... The world seemed to spin around him and he grit his teeth. He hated this. He hated not being to fight back, not being able to stand up for himself. He wanted to fight, prove to his enemy how strong he was, prove that he could stand on his own two feet - even though one was currently broken - and prove his true strength. He hated it all. He didn't want to be strapped down like this. He hated being chained down. He wanted to fly back up, feel the roaring wind and never come back down again. He just wanted all this pain to stop. He didn't even understand what was happening.

Tenma heard a door somewhere seemingly far away, open and close, although he paid no mind to it. He subconsciously let out a groan. Why was this happening anyways? What did they want from him? What were they trying to do? These questions spun in his mind and he still received no answer, only further irritating his sleep deprived and overworked mind. Why couldn't everything just stop?

"Still awake?" A voice asked. Tenma's eyes snapped open. That voice sounded familiar... It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to settle and the blurriness to fade away. Tenma squinted, trying to make out the face. Yuu grinned. "Remember me? Or have you already lost too much memory for that?" He asked. Tenma scowled.

"I still remember you," Tenma ground out, forcing himself to keep going. He wasn't going to show him his weakness. Sure, he felt like he was going to break, but that didn't mean he was broken just yet. He had to keep pushing through the pain, no matter what."What do you want?" Tenma hissed hostility.

Yuu's grin widened. "You haven't changed," He stated, leaning forward onto the steel counter.

"Was I supposed to?" Tenma growled. It wasn't like him to be so hostile, but due to his recent surroundings, he was acting in defense, despite how out of character it may seem. Yuu hummed, eyeing Tenma's broken leg carefully.

"Sort of. I expected you to have changed due to losing your memory. After all, quite a bit of our history shapes who we are, doesn't it? But considering you've lost the memory of that history..." Yuu trailed off, his attention diverted. Tenma scowled. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Although the pain had not lessened, he continued.

"What is it that you're aiming for?" Tenma asked, staring at Yuu with calm, curious eyes. Yuu glanced back up from Tenma's leg, staring into his eyes and silently wondering how the hell his eyes could remain so innocent, so free of hatred or vengeance. All earlier signs of hostility had faded away, as if already forgotten. Tenma had already slipped back to who he was. Yuu blinked; that was a first.

"You just keep surprising me..." Yuu muttered, pulling himself up. Tenma stared in confusion as he moved. He stopped by Tenma's broken leg, his eyes narrowed. "Your leg is broken..." Yuu hummed. Tenma attempted to look down, but he was unable to fully see the other. "That could cause some complications..." Yuu frowned.

"Complications?" Tenma echoed, confused as to what Yuu was speaking of. Yuu looked up at him carefully.

"A complication in my plan. This leg probably won't be as strong as it should be unless it gets treated now..." Yuu poked Tenma's leg, testing for any shattered bones. Tenma hissed, attempting to move away from Yuu's touch. Yuu ignored his pointless struggling, quietly examining his leg.

"It should be fine..." Yuu muttered once he finished his own personal exam. He looked back up to Tenma who had his eyes squeezed shut, his body trembling. Yuu frowned. He walked back to his head and placed his hand on Tenma's forehead. Tenma slowly opened his eyes, confused by the action.

"Your head is hot..." He muttered, his frown deepening. Tenma blinked, pushing away the drowsiness. He had to stay awake. He couldn't sleep here or everything he fought for would be lost. He just had to bare with it. He wasn't alone in this fight. His friends were too and they would continue to fight, he was sure of it... He just had to keep hope and believe they'd come for him and until that time came, he couldn't give up.

Yuu sighed, removing his hand from Tenma's head. Suddenly, he grinned, leaning forward.

"Hey Tenma? Don't you just want all this pain to end?" He asked curiously, placing his head in his arms. Tenma stared at him for a moment, wondering why he would ask something like that. "I mean, your friends aren't coming for you, considering they have no way of reaching here and you're about to lose all your memory. Once that happens, you won't have any will to fight back."

Tenma stared at Yuu, the spark that was normally in his eyes had faded considerably and a dull looked remained. Yuu frowned, surprised by the small spark that remained there. Tenma looked up at the ceiling, staring intently. Yuu almost reeled back just from the look in his eyes. The light was back and it was burning brighter than ever.

"Because I believe in them. They'll come for me," Tenma stared, a fire burning in his eyes. Yuu stared at him in shock. Steeling his resolve, he spoke with a firm voice.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in them. They'll find a way. They always do," Tenma explained. Yuu narrowed his eyes.

"Are you willing to bet? You won't remember, but I will."

"A bet?" Tenma echoed, confused by the other's intention. Yuu grinned.

"It'll be one between just us. Although, there's not really a prize. But I guess depending on who wins this bet decides your fate," Yuu explained. Tenma's eyes widened.

"A bet deciding my fate? It sounds fun, how do we play?" Tenma closed his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. Through his moment of weakness, he allowed his memories to be deleted. He tried his best, but he couldn't fight anymore...

"Here's how it'll work. If your friends come to save you then, you'll win. But, they have to beat my team in order to save you. If they manage to beat us, then they can take you back. However, if they don't come for you or they can't my team, then you'll have to stand and fight by my side for as long as I deem necessary," Yuu explained, thinking over the more minor details in his head. Tenma let out a withering laugh.

"Alright. I believe in them, so I'm sure they'll definitely come. I'll play your game and I'll win," Tenma smiled, a single tear escaping his eyes. "I trust them with my life so I'll accept your deal..."

Yuu frowned. It wasn't like he _had_ a choice either way... Yuu blinked; Tenma had fallen asleep. He looked to the heart monitor, silently watching it calm down. His heart rate had probably accelerated due to fear. He looked back down to Tenma's sleeping form. He didn't really have many choices in his own life now and all he had left was hope... But hope could only go so far.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuu muttered. He sighed. He had already won once. The only question left, was if Tenma's hope would be able to even out their score. He looked back to the memory eraser, faintly being able to watch the number change from his position.

 _100%.  
_

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoyed! ^-^


	3. Chapter Three

The internet was down in school all day today. So I wrote this on document. By the end of school, the internet still wasn't up and I had finished the chapter. ;-; So I just ended up printing it off and writing it all over again on my phone for you guys, since I didn't want to make you wait any longer. ~

~Chapter Three~

Pale eyes opened slowly, confusion knotting its way into his heart. The first thing he was aware of was his heartbeat drumming rapidly in his chest. He blinked his eyesight blurry.

Where was he? Red eyes blinked, consciousness only finally fully waking up. He moved his head to the side, trying to hold back the nausea that he felt.

"Oh, you're awake," An unfamiliar voice stated, as if they had just broken free from their boredom. Red eyes drifted to the source of the voice, hoping to ease his confusion. His eyesight cleared out after a couple of blinks and he coughed, blood splattering across the bed sheets. The boy began to lift himself up, only for a hand to push him back down.

"I don't think you should get up just yet. The crash took a lot out of you," The voice instructed, gently laying a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. The boy complied, too confused to deny the action. His entire body felt sore, his muscles convulsing at every little movement he made and he felt drowsy to an extent that no one could ever measure. He was unbelievably tired and wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed, but he still felt the need to get up. He wanted to at least understand what was happening to him before he fell back into safety and warmth of unconsciousness.

"Car crash?" He asked, staring at the unfamiliar boy. The other boy nodded, his purple eyes seemingly hiding something but for some reason, he was sure he could amusement swimming in his eyes, along with excitement. Weird... He felt like he should be on guard around his boy, but yet, he felt the need to just listen to him in general.

"You were in a car crash. You must be really confused right now, so I'll explain everything to you," The other boy started. Red eyes gazed at him, focusing as much attention on him as possible as on the other, trying to push away his suffering as he attempted to listen. "I don't know the full details, but from what I've been told, the crash itself was pretty intense. Well, they say it was intense but you haven't got too many severe injuries, your left leg was broken though, but for the most part, that's the main injury," The boy explained. Red eyes blinked, taking the information in and slowly processing it.

"If that's the case, then... Why can't I remember anything?" He asked, looking down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. The boy with red eyes failed to notice the smirk of the boy next to him, his eyes flashing as he clearly knew something the other didn't.

"You don't remember anything?" The boy asked, waiting for clarity. Red eyes looked up at him before he shook his head as a sign of saying 'no.'

"Hm, alright then. I'll be right back; I'm going to get a doctor," The boy turned around, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" The boy with red eyes cried out, his hand reaching out towards the other and grabbing his wrist. The other stared down at him curiously before his gaze fell to his wrist, silently questioning what he wanted.

"Who are you?" He asked. The other stared at him with a calculating gaze that clearly screamed he was planning something, yet the boy with red eyes merely knocked the feeling away, deciding that perhaps he could just trust the boy before him. He didn't exactly pose a threat to him right now anyways and if anything, he was trying to help him - so why wouldn't he trust him?

"My name is Yuu. I'm a part of your new soccer team - I'm your new captain," Yuu explained, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The boy with red eyes blinked.

"Soccer?" He asked unsurely. What was that again? He felt like he should remember what that meant - that it held much meaning to him, but yet, he couldn't remember why it held so much meaning to him. He felt like there was something more to it, something that always held so much more... What was it? Fear? Happiness? He didn't know; he just knew there was something about that word that incited a fuzzy feeling in his chest, an unexplainable emotion of happiness – of something, something that he couldn't describe.

It wasn't negative and he didn't fear it, but the emotion that it made him feel was indescribable – to the point that something inside of him forced him to fear it. Why was that? Why was it that he felt so strongly about something, but something deep inside of him was forcing him to fear such a thing? Heck, was it even fear? He chased after the feeling, wondering just what on Earth it was. More compassionate than hope, but far deeper than despair - a despair that he had been forced into? So just what...

What did soccer mean to him?

A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't even realize as he was lost in his own thoughts. Yuu froze, staring at the other in mild alarm and surprise. Getting over his initial shock, he walked back over to the other, but merely stopped in front of him, making no attempt to reach out for the other.

"Tenma," Yuu called, gaining the boy's attention. Tenma looked up at him, his eyes blank. He easily knew what was bothering the boy and he had his suspicions as to why. Memories could be erased but emotions could not. There weren't many doubts in Yuu's mind that the boy had retained his emotions towards soccer, even without his memories of it. Despite that, the boy had still basically dedicated his life to soccer and that may as well be something he could never change. But it was lucky - and actually quite helpful, that he still felt strongly for it. Yuu could easily make use of those emotions and he had every intention of doing so. Loyalty always was one of Tenma's strongest characteristics, after all.

"What does soccer mean to you?" He asked solemly, patiently waiting for the other's answer. He had to know. Whatever Tenma felt about soccer could possibly ruin any or even, all, of his plans - though, not that he'd allow that to happen. Confused red eyes stared up at him, lost within a daze.

"I... Don't know what it means to me... I just know that it's something very important - something very precious to me, but I don't understand why," Tenma spoke honestly. Yuu stared at him for a couple more seconds, silently combing through all the information he had been given on Tenma before he slowly nodded.

"Alright. I can tell you what I know about your... Earlier thoughts on soccer if you want," Yuu offered. Tenma nodded, wanting some elaboration on just what such a thing meant to him.

"I know that soccer was indeed something very precious to you. I also know you were in a team beforehand, and you treasured your peers with utter respect - you always remained loyal to them. You essentially dedicated your life to soccer as well. I think there was an incident when you were younger that involved a soccer ball and saving your life, but I don't know the details of it. But I can confirm for a fact that you love soccer a lot, and you always have. I doubt that'll change even now," Yuu explained. Tenma stared at him before his gaze shifted to the floor, then to the ceiling.

"I see, thank you for telling me," Yuu nodded in reply, turning around to go back to the door.

"I'll be back with a doctor soon. Don't attempt to move or anything," Yuu commanded, opening the door. Tenma merely nodded in reply. Suddenly, he remembered something and he called out for Yuu before he could leave. Yuu sent a questioning look to the boy, already halfway through the door.

"If soccer is so important to me, if my teammates are so important to me, then why am I joining a new team?" Tenma asked. Yuu frowned, inwardly scowling in annoyance. The one question he knew he would hate answering.

"That's something I can't tell you. I can promise to tell you the truth always, but I can't tell you the reason for you joining my team," Yuu replied seriously, his eyes glowing with an unspoken threat. Tenma found himself flinching away slightly, cowering into the sheets of the bed. He meekly nodded.

"I understand," he confirmed, shaking slightly. Yuu nodded back and turned to the hallway, but made no move to continue walking.

"I have no real reason to lie to you, Tenma. After all, trust is built on the truth and if we're going to be teammates from now on, I'll need you to trust me," Yuu continued. His eyes shone with an unreadable emotion. Tenma nodded.

"R-right," he squeaked out, remembering that Yuu could not see him.

"Welcome to Difficult Pulse, Tenma," Yuu spoke darkly, his voice clearly hinting that he was hiding something. Tenma nodded again and forced a small smile to appear on his face.

~Author's note~

...Difficult Pulse is actually a very good name. Too bad my friend helped me get it by flipping to random pages in the dictionary and adding words together. That's legit how I'm naming things. Wow, I suck.


	4. Chapter 4

When Fey first heard of it, his heart completely _sunk_.

With his skills and _situation_ , he had been invited to work at El Dorado, along with other SSC in order to accommodate for their crimes. Not that Fey was complaining. It wasn't actually as bad as he originally thought it would be. There had been a few sparks here and there between the once SSC and the current El Dorado teams, but that was to be expected. Now though, the teams got along perfectly fine, albeit there were still a few arguments here and there. That was natural though - no one got along perfectly.

With his skills, he had been invited to work at El Dorado, along with other SSC in order to accommodate for their crimes. Not that Fey was complaining. It wasn't actually as bad as he originally thought it would be. There had been a few sparks here and there between the once SSC and the current El Dorado teams, but that was to be expected. Now though, the teams got along perfectly fine, albeit there were still a few arguments here and there. That was natural though.

It had been a normal day in Fey's opinion. Train, stop an argument from going too far, train some more, have a practice battle against another team (it had been Protocol Omega 2.0 this time), and then head for lunch. Couldn't have been any more normal than that.

That is, until after lunch, in which he had been called for a mission. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary, so Fey wasn't exactly on guard. If he had known at the time what kind of news he'd be receiving, he'd probably have put up every single wall he had in order to protect him from what came next. But of course, his guard was down - not _all_ the way down, but down nonetheless.

His guard had skyrocketed slightly upon seeing Saru, Meia and Beta, all of which had serious faces.

"What's happening?" Fey had asked as he had neared them. Saru turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"We don't know yet. Just that it's serious," Saru replied. Fey turned to face the door, staring at it with steady eyes as he waited to be called in. He had always hated that feeling. Waiting for news that could range from nothing to serious to the world coming to an end. It drove him nuts on a daily basis, just not knowing what to expect. But considering nothing major had happened in his time there, he felt a small form of relaxation. There was no point in getting stressed or worried until he received the news. Despite that, he often felt a surge of relief considering that he _could_ actually do something to stop whatever was happening because it _was_ in his power to do something.

But this was a frustration that Fey couldn't even fathom. Of course, Fey _had_ heard of them before. Fascism Garrotte was a strong team and by far rivalled the current teams at El Dorado. Fascism Garrotte worked for an organisation that, in a _far more twisted way_ , used soccer players as their means to do things. El Dorado had tried to take down the organisation before but had been beyond powerless against their teams, resulting in severely injured players and a powerful threat to El Dorado that they had no choice but to oblige. The (unnamed, whoops,) organisation practically had free will with whatever they wanted as no one was powerful enough to stop them. No teams were strong enough to take them on.

Although the organisation had occasionally put on practice matches as a show for the public to hide their darker intentions. Which were far more clear to those who actually looked into it.

After all, "Fascism Garrotte" was one of the biggest clues you could get with the dark meanings behind the two words. Fascism, meaning a system of extreme right-wing government in which people are not allowed to hold opposing political views and considering that Fascism Garrotte was the team they often sent out to fight against those who opposed them, it had a far deadlier meaning. Though that being said, Fascism Garrotte was known to be one of the weaker teams throughout the organisation, only proving that the organisation had very powerful players. Many teams that went up against Fascism Garrotte suffered severe injuries, some putting players out of business permanently. While being the weakest of the organisation, they were still ranked far higher than any other team.

Garrotte, simply put "a metal collar used for strangling a person condemned to death." From what Fey had heard, one of the members of Fascism Garrotte used wind-based attacks and from previous records, opposing teams had been known to seemingly choke on thin air. Though no players died - that were known, anyways - it was incredibly lethal and effectively stopped players in their tracks.

Violent teams that took part in far darker schemes with no one strong enough to oppose them. In a way, Fey wasn't all that surprised that they had "recruited" Tenma, considering how strong he was. They were messing with the past though, so that was the unexpected part.

That didn't make the news any less heartbreaking. According to their reports, Fascism Garrotte had gone back in time, challenging the Raimon Eleven to a match. Obviously, it didn't go well, as the reports also stated that various members were badly injured and Tenma had had his leg broken during the match to immobilise him - the bone possibly shattered - before he was taken away by Fascism Garrotte. Fey cringed as he imagined Temna in pain, curled up on the ground after having his leg broken (Fey recalls upon the time he had used his powers to hurt Tenma himself, with Tenma begging him to stop the pain in his head, only for Fey to increase that pain. The guilt for that had never left him).

Fey knew fear. But this was too much. Tenma was a cheery person, always fighting and working his hardest for his friends and soccer and now he was at the mercy of a dark organisation that dominated practically everything with their violent methods?

Fey almost passed out.

"This could be our chance to take down Citadel. We cannot miss this chance. We'll be sending you three to the past. No teams within El Dorado have the necessary power to take Citadel down but the Raimon team might have enough, as we've seen throughout previous battles. I am assigning you four to help the Raimon team, should they accept our offer of us helping them," Toudou Heikichi, the leader of El Dorado explained. Fey nodded, eyes brimmed with determination.

He was going to help get Tenma back, no matter what.

* * *

Saru sighed at the time machine they would be using. Sure, it was to be expected, but still... Too colourful, he supposed. Considering he now worked for El Dorado, he had expected to use the normal methods for time travel. He turned his weary gaze from the Inazuma bus (was that what it was called?) and scanned his teammates/friend's faces.

Fey grinned as he looked up at the very same time-machine/vehicle/masterpiece that allowed him to travel in time to meet Tenma the first time. It brought back memories. He managed to contain himself from bouncing on his feet, trying to hide his excitement. Saru, however, noticed this and grinned at him, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "You're like a Green little rabbit," to which Fey glared at him. His glare was ignored, but honestly Fey couldn't really care less. He turned back to the van, eyes gleaming with determination. Yes, the van brought back many good memories, though a few bad, but it also reminded him of his mission. One he _was_ going to complete and come out successful. He wouldn't let Tenma suffer anymore. It was the least he could do after everything Tenma had done for him, after all. Fire ignited in his eyes, his eyes steeling.

He was going to save Tenma!

* * *

Tenma didn't quite understand why he was still in the hospital. He felt mostly fine, though he still had a few occasions where his body was trying to force something out, only for nothing to come out - among other things. Okay, so maybe he _wasn't_ all that well, but he didn't have to be stuck in bed all the time. It was getting irritating and slowly driving him nuts. He wanted to do something. He felt as if he was being - or had been- chained down for ages, making him want to run around. Although he vaguely realised he may look like a lunatic if he just started restlessly running around the hospital and he was fairly sure that wasn't allowed to begin with.

There was something he found quite weird though. He couldn't remember anything about his life, about who he is - was - and well, anything really. He couldn't remember anything about the people he had met, or even his family! Yet, he could remember basic things such as rules and even a few maths formulas which was _definitely_ weird. Doesn't memory lost affect _everything_? He didn't really know but he didn't really mind either; he was glad to remember a few things, even if they were practically meaningless. It was better than absolutely nothing, after all. So he pushed those thoughts inside, despite the occasional weird feeling of doubt.

The only highlights of his day were the visits. Almost everyday Yuu would come to visit him, though the times varied. The visits helped him not go completely insane, which was good. The conversations were mostly both sided as Yuu tried his hardest to let Tenma take control of the conversations and leaving him openings, though it was hard for Tenma at first, considering he had no memories and nothing to talk about, which probably literally meant he currently didn't really have a life. Yuu had laughed at that, telling him once he got out the hospital, he'd have more things to do and talk about, which was quite reassuring and a little nerve-wracking, considering he'd be in unfamiliar places - though technically, they may be familiar because he might have gone there before he lost his memories, which, in a bittersweet way, was ironic. Knowing the place but at the same time not actually knowing it. Having been there before, but having not actually gone. It was weird. Yuu had just laughed at him again, a smile on his face, but he had said nothing, deciding to just listen to his ramble, a weird knowing look in his eyes. Tenma had decided not to comment on that.

Yuu was actually really good company, albeit his only company - excluding the doctors and nurses who he ever only had a few small conversations with. The doctors and nurses were nice though, so he never once really hated his stay here. It was just staying in his bed all day that he hated. The last thing he wanted was to be transferred to a different department because he was gradually going crazy, but he thought his reason was justified. But the fact remained that if he didn't get out of bed soon, he was going to lose it.

So when Yuu had offered to walk around the hospital, Tenma had quite literally jumped out of bed, pushing the cover away in an instant. Yuu had jumped back, startled by his reaction and the speed he did it at, especially considering his leg hadn't completely healed.

"I knew you were desperate but that was a bit much," Yuu chuckled, getting over his surprise.

"I can't help it! I've been stuck here for so long, I'm gonna go nuts!" Tenma whined. Yuu chuckled again.

"I've noticed," Yuu grinned. Tenma huffed but didn't say anything. Yuu laughed at his reaction before turning around and heading towards the door.

"If you begin to feel ill though, tell me. Also, you can't walk around for too long because of your leg," Yuu ordered, sending him a serious stare. Tenma whined but didn't protest, knowing that Yuu had a point. His leg had mostly healed, but he wasn't prohibited to fully walk on it yet. Yuu glared at him as he approached the door.

" _Tenma_ ," Yuu stated dryly. Tenma decided to pretend he didn't know what he was referring to. He was hoping Yuu wouldn't notice.

"Yeeees?" He drawled out, looking at Yuu with innocent eyes and a smile.

"You know what I'm going to say."

"No, I don't," Tenma smiled, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yes, you do," Yuu narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't!"

" _Your crutches_ ," Yuu demanded, unwilling to play any games.

"I don't need them!" Tenma said.

"Obviously, you do. That's why you _have_ them," Yuu reasoned.

"But I don't want them! It makes moving around so hard," Tenma whined.

"You need them," Yuu stated, staring at Tenma with stern eyes.

"But Yuu!" He continued to whine.

"I'll end this quickly then. If you don't use the crutches, then you'll have to stay in bed," Yuu shot back. Tenma blanched, face paling.

"But..." Tenma muttered, having no argument left. He wasn't allowed to leave his room because of his health unless he had a doctor or someone else with him. Which quite honestly, sucked. If it was just his leg, then he would have been allowed out of his room whenever he wanted, but due to nausea and random fainting, along with everything else, he wasn't allowed out of his room unsupervised in case he passed out or had some sort of attack. Which made sense to Tenma since it was a procedure with his best interest in mind but that didn't change the fact it was slowly driving him to insanity. The doctors and nurses he saw were often really busy and Tenma didn't have the heart to put more stress on them, so had decided to just bear with it while he could, even if he was going nuts. Yuu had just stared at him after that, a weird look in his eyes and body tense. Tenma had asked if he was okay but Yuu hadn't replied, continuing to stare at him rather than answer. It had honestly freaked Tenma out at the time, so he had just decided to remain quiet and avoid Yuu's intense gaze.

"You either use the crutches - or even the wheelchair if you want, or we're not going anywhere," Yuu walked past him, reaching for his crutches. Tenma huffed, pouting. He just wanted to run around, this wasn't fair. "Your choice," Yuu added. Tenma turned around, snatching the crutches from Yuu who merely smiled back at him.

"I swear, you have an argument for everything," Tenma muttered angrily. He was fairly sure he was right. Every time the two had got into a heated discussion about something or an argument, Yuu played around with him for a bit before easily shutting down his argument once he had entertained himself enough with Tenma's futile struggling. It was quite frustrating, really. No matter what Tenma thought of, Yuu was always several steps ahead of him with a better argument that Tenma couldn't overcome.

Yuu kept his smile on his face, not even reacting to Tenma's reaction.

"That one was pretty simple though," Yuu grinned. Tenma huffed again, stationing the crutches properly for his weight. They always dug into his arm, he hated it. The clicking of the crutches annoyed him slightly as he began to move, Yuu trailing behind him. Yuu grinned, feeling oddly victorious over something so small. Yuu sped up, passing Tenma and holding the door open for him.

"Thanks," Tenma muttered, just loudly enough for Yuu to hear. Yuu nodded back, following him into the corridor. Despite it only being another wall, it felt extremely odd to see something other than his room for a change. It just didn't quite feel right after having stared at the same thing for several weeks on end. It was almost thrilling. Almost. It was still a wall, after all. Tenma grinned, shifting and turning to face Yuu who was closing the door behind him.

"Which way should we go?" Tenma asked, as Yuu would likely know which way would be better. Yuu pointed to the right.

"It'll be quicker to go outside this way, which will be much better for you," Yuu offered, pointing down the corridor. Tenma stared the way Yuu pointed and nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Walking with crutches wasn't actually as bad as he originally thought. Sure, it meant he had to go slower and couldn't run around like he would have wanted, but it wasn't all bad. Being outside definitely felt weird, but at the same time amazing. The sun was bright and the sky was clear as well. There was also an occasional breeze that made Tenma's hair ruffled every now and then. All in all, it was a perfect day and Tenma was exceptionally happy to finally be outside again. It felt as if the more moody part of him had disintegrated now that he was outside, as if it had never existed to begin with.

Tenma sucked in a deep breath, before letting out a sigh, feeling refreshed. He already felt so much better, though he still wanted to run around. He and Yuu settled underneath a tree, the branches shading them from the weather. It wasn't that either of them was hot, but it just felt better to sit under a tree rather than stand up or sit on one of the many benches scattered around the area.

"Feeling better?" Yuu asked, sending a side glance towards Tenma.

"Much better, thanks Yuu." Yuu nodded in return. He decided not to say anything more and simply let Tenma just enjoy being outside.

Tenma scanned over the hospital grounds, looking over at all the people wondering the grounds. His eyes stopped at a small bunch of children, all laughing and smiling. Tenma found himself smiling, glad that children could still be so carefree and happy even in a hospital. His eyes eventually shifted elsewhere, looking over at all the other people within his sights. Once again, his gaze stopped upon seeing a game that some children were playing. Though their numbers were small, they were having a lot of fun.

Tenma's eyes zoomed in on the game they were playing, one of the boys kicking around the ball. He found himself oddly memorized by the game, watching the every movement and staring intently at the ball. It looked like a lot of fun. Yuu eventually took notice of Tenma's intense gaze, confused instantly.

"Something wrong?" Yuu asked. Tenma hummed absentmindedly, not really paying him any attention. His attention was focused on the game. Yuu frowned, confused. He followed Tenma's line of sight, realising he was watching the game. Yuu blinked, deciding to just wait for Tenma's reaction rather than question him about it. He likely wouldn't react anyways. Tenma continued it stare at the ball, absolutely memorized by it.

"Hey Yuu?" Tenma asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What's that game they're playing?" Tenma asked slowly, mind unfocused. Yuu switched his gaze to Tenma's face to study his reaction.

"It's called Soccer. That's the game you'll be playing with me when you're out of the hospital," Yuu explained, watching Tenma carefully. He gave off no negative reaction, which was good so far. The ball was kicked into the air and Tenma's eyes followed it immediately, having to squint slightly to keep his sights on it as it didn't quite block out all the sun that was behind it. Something coursed through Tenma's veins, making him want to just jump up and play. He wanted to kick the ball, to play himself.

The ball thudded to the ground, the sound echoing to Tenma as he blocked out all other sounds. His eyes widened with excitement and happiness, a grin spreading across his face.

"...I want to play too..." Tenma breathed. Yuu nodded and stared at him, face blank but eyes calculating.

"You will, I promise. You'll definitely play Soccer," Yuu replied.

* * *

I hope this explains Yuu character a bit more. I had to redo the last scene which had a lot more detail the first time and was longer. But then my internet got disconnected as I saved it and I lost everything and had to re-do it. -.-

So honestly, this is just a rushed version of it. I'm honestly quite pissed about it too. I put so much work into it and it was just deleted.


End file.
